The synthesis applications and associated mechanistic implications of the titanium-aluminum methylidene (carbenoid) complex (the Tebbe reagent) will be investigated. We will continue our studies into the mechanisms of ester methylenation and the use of the methodology with other carbonyl-containing compounds. A comparisons of the reagent with related methylenation using the Witting reagent will be carried out. Another area of study will be to explore the potential utility of the complex to accomplish gem-dimethylation of a carbonyl. This could have particular utility in the synthesis of terpenoid and other natural products. Finally, we will investigate alternate methods for generating the reactive methylenating-methylating agent so as to make the synthesis applications of the methods more generally useful to chemists.